EMF Payback
EMF Payback is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2002. It is the annual February event, following EMF Unleashed. Results 2002 February 24th 2002 *An Arkie defeated Psycho **An Arkie made Psycho tap to an Arm Bar. *Raptor defeated Phantom **Raptor pinned Phantom after a Sharpclaw Impaler. *EMF Women's Champion Natashia defeated Lita to retain the EMF Women's Championship ** Natashia pinned Lita with a Headspring Hurricanrana. *Carnage defeated Punisher **Carnage pinned Punisher after a Chokeslam. *Wasabi defeated Goldust. **Wasabi pinned Goldust following a 5 star frog splash. *EMF Television Champion Jeckyl defeated Hardcore Timmay to retain the EMF Television Championship **Jeckyl retrieved the belt from above the ring. *EMF Extreme Champion Badd Boy defeated TAW Internet Champion Angelus Archer to win the TAW Internet Championship. ** Badd Boy pinned Angelus after a Full Nelson Slam. *Ashlee Ikeda defeated EMF Attitude World Champion Justin Franchise to win the EMF Attitude World Championship. **Ashlee pinned Franchise after a neck breaker. *Blindside defeated EMF World Champion Primetime to win the EMF World Championship **Blindside pinned Primetime after a Super DDT. 2003 February 23rd 2003 *Results for this event were lost. 2004 February 29th 2004 *EMF Television Champion Kaedon defeated Gravedigger in a ladder match to retain the EMF Television Championship **Kaedon grabbed the belt after pusong Gravedigger off a ladder through a stack of tables. *Travis Hardy defeated Messiah **Hardy pinned Messiah after a "Cold Shoulder". *EMF Tag Team Champions TwilighT and CM Punk defeated Badd Boy and Degenerate in a non-title match. **TwilighT pinned Badd Boy after Degenerate turned on his partner. *EMF World Champion Wes Ikeda defeated Shawn Michaels to retain the EMF World Championship **Wes pinned HBK after a Full Nelson Slam. 2005 February 27th 2005 *Every match on the Pay Per View was refereed by The Punisher. *Dark Match- RVD defeated Spalding **RVD pinned Spalding after a 5 Star Frog-Splash. *Batista defeated Carlito Caribbean Cool **Batista pinned Carlito after a Batista Bomb. *Denis defeated EMF Extreme Champion Rhyno in a non-title match. **Denis pinned Rhyno after a Denis slam. *EMF Intercontinental Champion MDK defeated Booker T to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **MDK pinned Booker after a Downstream. *Dude Nick and Angelus Archer wrestled to a no contest. **Dude Nick hit his finisher but Punisher refused to count. Instead, Pun and Archer knocked Nick out and carved Angelus's initials into Nick's chest. *Chris Jericho defeated Heidenriech and Snitsky. **Jericho won the match, with help from Chris Benoit, by freeing Amy from her cage. *Josh Hanley defeated The Rock and Kaedon in a Triple Threat 3 Stages of Hell Iron Man Match for Number One Contendership to the EMF World Title **Hanley pinned The Rock after a Widowmaker. **Kaedon pinned Hanley after a Kaedon Krush. **The Rock pinned Kaedon after a Rock Bottom. **Hanley pinned The Rock after a chair shot from Prez Mike **Hanley won by 2 falls to 1 to 1. 2006 February 26th 2006 *Wilsonator defeated James Hardy **Wilsonator pinned Hardy after a Terminator. *Trish Stratus defeated Victoria. **Trish pinned Victoria following a Stratusfaction to a steel chair. *Kurt Angle defeated Dertah. **Angles pinned Dertah with a Victory Roll. *Matt Dragon defeated Randy Orton to retain his spot in the EMF Hall of Fame **Matt pinned Orton when the lights went out and Orton was knocked out by Kane. *Ken Kennedy defeated The Rock. **Kennedy pinned The Rock after a Lambeau Leap. *CM Punk defeated EMF Extreme Champion Punisher to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Punk pinned Punisher with a DDT. *Scotty Kincaid defeated Dude Nick and EMF Intercontinental Champion AJ Styles in a Triple threat to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Kincaid pinned Dude Nick with a roll up. *Wed Ikeda defeated EMF World Champion Angelus Archer to win the EMF World Championship **Wes pinned Archer after a Coast-to-Coast. 2007 February 25th 2007 *Dark Match- Troy Gafgen defeated KANE **Troy pinned KANE after a Death Drop. *Slash defeated Hash and Carlito in a Triple Threat Match. **Slash pinned Carlito with a roll up. *Muhammad Hassan defeated Troy **Hassan pinned Troy with a roll up. *Rad Hazard defeated EMF Television Champion Morphine to win the EMF Television Championship **Hazard pinned Morphine after a sunset flip. *EMF Extreme Champion Ken Kennedy defeated Dewey Pond to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Kennedy pinned Pond after Pond tried to suplex him through a table but crashed through it himself. *Natasha Cena defeated EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda for 30% of the Cena estate. (Non-title) **Natasha pinned Jackie after Jackie received an RKO from Randy Orton. *Mercedes, Stephanie McMahon and Rita Van Toad defeated Katrina, Trish Stratus and Christy Hemme. **Mercedes pinned Christy after a Mercedes-Go-Round *Marc Mead defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Tyson Tomko in a non-title match. **Mead pinned Tomko after Kennedy swung a chair at Mead, missed, and hit Tomko. *EMF World Champion John Cena defeated Amy Jericho (Lita) in a non-title match. **Cena pined Amy with a roll up, and grabbed her thong for leveredge. **As a result, Amy had to become Cena's personal cleaner. 2008 February 24th 2008 *EMF Television Champion Marc Mead defeated John Hanley and Dewey Pond in a Triple Threat to retain the EMF Television Championship **Mead pinned Hanley after hitting both men with a chair. *Torrie Wilson defeated Fyre **Wilson pinned Fyre with an Oklahoma roll. *EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda defeated Becky Bayless to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Jackie pinned Becky after the F-Off. *John Morrison defeated EMF Extreme Champion Kevin Bourne to win the EMF Extreme Championship. **Morrison pinned Bourne after a Snapshot on to a chair. *Mercedes defeated Katrina **Mercedes pinned Katrina after a Crash and Burn *Troy Gafgen defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Gambler in a Steel Cage match to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship. **Gafgen escaped the cage through the door. *EMF World Champion Dan Godwin defeated Tyson Tomko to retain the EMF World Championship **Godwin pinned Tomko with a Brisco Roll Up. 2009 This event will take place on February 22nd 2009 *No matches for this card have been announced yet Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV